Lluvia de estrellas
by Rincita
Summary: Pasada la medianoche, Lucy es despertada por Natsu, el cual le pide que le acompañe para enseñarle algo. ¿pero qué podría ser? - Nalu Week 2015: Bonus nº 1: Brillo


**Holaaa eue**

 **Espero que estén bien, porque yo estoy pasando calor Dx**

 **También estoy muy ilusionada debido a que finalmente estamos cerca de la Nalu week de este año :B**

 **No obstante, pueda tiempo a publicar los 7 capítulos (8 con el segundo bonus el último día) a tiempo, debido a que tengo que hacer más pruebas de acceso a la uni :c Y justo tengo esos exámenes en la misma semana D:U**

 **Por eso quiero pedir disculpas de forma anticipada en el caso de que no pueda poner los capítulos el mismo día (aun así intentaré ponerlos lo antes posible, pero no os digo nada seguro ewe)**

 **Sé que es muy corto, pero como ya he mencionado: tengo esos dichosos exámenes de acceso Dx y eso hace que me quiten mucho tiempo ya que debo de estudiar.**

 **Aún así espero que sea de vuestro agrado este one shot, el cual la temática de este día es "Shine" (es decir, brillo). También tengo que decir que esta historia más bien está dirigido en torno a la amistad entre Natsu y Lucy junto con Happy, pero ya en los siguientes capítulos trataré que sean más de pairing. x3  
**

 **Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), os dejo comenzar a leer. ¡Disfrutarlo! eue**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya era pasada la media noche en Magnolia, y las calles en sí se encontraban en pleno silencio debido a que era un día entre semana y la gente debía descansar para la mañana siguiente. Y no era excepción para una de las magas del gremio más escandaloso de Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Esa maga era Lucy Heartfillia, poseedora de diez de las doce llaves doradas de los espíritus celestiales.

La rubia se encontraba tumbada en su cama, en un plácido sueño del cual no querría despertar hasta un largo plazo. Pero, finalmente tuvo que zafarse de los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuchó varios golpes desde la ventana.

-¡Luce, despierta! –escuchó la chica. La chica se sentó en la cama y se desperezó los ojos para que a continuación dirigiera la vista hacia el lugar del cual había procedido la voz. Y delante de ella se encontraba su mejor amigo pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu? –preguntó-. ¿Acaso no has visto la hora que es?

-Sí, sé la hora –respondió éste-. Ahora cámbiate, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, molesta y a la vez confusa.

-Si piensas gastarme bromas como que me niego rotundamente –dijo-. Tengo sueño y no necesito que te burles de mí.

-Tranquila, no venía por eso. Solo quiero que vengas conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo.

La maga respiró hondo y a continuación se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien –contestó-. Déjame cambiarme de ropa.

-¡No! –gritó apresuradamente, tapándose la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta del tono que había empleado para hablar.

-Baja el volumen, Natsu. La gente está durmiendo y no creo que quieran que les vayan molestando.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que si te vas a cambiar no llegaremos a tiempo.

Lucy resopló.

-Déjame por lo menos ponerme un jersey y unos zapatos.

-De acuerdo…

La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, donde tomó el primer jersey que encontró y se lo puso, que era de color crema. Además, sacó unas deportivas, las cuales se puso rápidamente. Fue a mirarse un segundo al espejo del baño, donde colocó en su lugar algunos mechones de pelo desordenados.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo acercándose a su amigo.

-Bien, partamos –contestó mientras sonreía. Lucy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Salir por la puerta como una persona civilizada? –preguntó irónicamente.

-Mejor no. Lo mejor es que te subas a mi espalda, así llegaremos antes.

-¡¿Qué?! –tras exclamar, el pelirrosa acercó su dedo a la boca, en señal en que bajara la voz tal y como le había dicho minutos atrás.

-Si vas por las escaleras tardaras más que si subes a mi espalda y salimos por la ventana directamente –explicó.

Lucy se quedó mirándole fijamente por unos instantes hasta que finalmente respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su mejor amigo sonriera de tal manera que pudiera verse perfectamente su dentadura. La chica se dirigió hacia él, y de un movimiento la levantó sobre su espalda.

-Sujétate bien.

Y tras esto, el mago dio un saltó para después aterrizar en el suelo y echar a correr sin detenerse ni un instante, impulsándose solamente con su magia de fuego. Lucy intentaba agarrarse para no poder el equilibrio y también tenía los ojos cerrados, permaneciendo así por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Natsu se detuvo.

-Ya casi estamos –anunció. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que se encontraba en el bosque de Magnolia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Ya lo verás –respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta que detuvo su mirada en un punto en concreto-. Mira, ahí está Happy.

La maga celestial giró la vista hacia el lugar donde miraba el chico y volando hacia ellos se acercaba el exceel azul.

-¡Chicos! –saludó-. Ya tengo todo preparado, Natsu.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó felizmente. Entonces tomó suavemente de la muñeca de la rubia y la guió por el bosque junto al felino alado.

-¿Pero a donde se supone me lleváis? –preguntaba ella preocupada.

-Enseguida lo verás –respondió Happy.

-Ahora démonos prisa antes de que sea tarde –siguió Natsu.

Llegaron a una zona en la que había una especie de madriguera en la pared de roca justo delante de ellos. El exceed fue el primero en entrar en el escondite seguida por el pelirrosa. Lucy sentía inseguridad por entrar ahí dentro.

-No te pasará nada –dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. Te lo prometo.

Lucy respiró hondo y cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente entró en la madriguera.

Se arrastró por unos breves momentos hasta que finalmente vio el exterior, sorprendiéndose del paisaje que estaba viendo en aquel instante.

Delante de ella había un gran lago, donde se podía ver claramente miles de estrellas reflejadas en el agua gracias a aquella noche despejada que hacía en ese entonces. Además de eso, delante de ella había una mantel colocado en el suelo con tres cantimploras y varias mantas dobladas.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Lucy no pudo emitir ni un sonido por la emoción que sentía. Nunca se habría imaginado que sus dos amigos pudieran sorprenderla más de lo que hicieron además de aquella vez que estuvo enferma y colocaron un árbol de cerezos variocolores en una barca para que pudiera verlo de cerca.

-Es increíble… -dijo finalmente.

Se acercaron al mantel y se sentaron encima, y a continuación el pelirrosa colocó sobre los hombres de su amiga una manta. Hizo lo mismo con su pequeño compañero, el cual se encontraba sacando de su pequeña mochila un par de pescados para él.

Lucy sonrió con el acto de Natsu, pero en ese momento pasó una pregunta por su cabeza.

-Natsu.

-¿Sí? –preguntó mientras le servía un vaso con bebida caliente.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? –preguntó curiosa.

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas? –preguntó Happy algo sorprendido.

-¿El qué?

-Luce, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa. La rubia se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. Meditando todas las opciones posibles, pero después de un rato, se encogió de hombros y se volvió una vez más hacia sus amigos.

-Pues si os soy sincera, ahora mismo no caigo –contestó.

-Lushi –empezó a decir Happy-, hoy es 1 de Julio.

Entonces, la chica abrió la boca sorprendida. Ya era más de la medianoche, y eso quería decir que finalmente habían dejado atrás Junio y acababa de comenzar Julio. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino que ese día era un día especial para ella, ya que era su cumpleaños número veinte.

-Parece que ya lo ha entendido, Natsu –dijo Happy al ver la cara de la rubia.

-Pues si ese es el caso…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de la maga celestial se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales empezaron a caer por sus mejillas rápidamente, mientras que su cara de sorpresa se convertía en una de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias –contestó-. Si os soy sincera, me ha sorprendido bastante que os hayáis acordado. Y también el que hayáis encontrado este lugar. Es precioso…

-Cuando fuimos de misión la otra vez escuchamos que iba a haber pronto una lluvia de estrellas –empezó a explicar el exceed-. Y fue entonces cuando a Natsu se le ocurrió la idea de buscar un sitio para verlo.

-Estuvimos unos días buscando un lugar perfecto cuando entonces encontramos este sitio –concluyó.

Lucy sonrió para luego volver la vista al cielo lleno de estrellas. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos cuando entonces vieron un astro pasar de forma fugaz.

-¡Mirad! –exclamó Happy alzando la patita al cielo. Rápidamente varias estrellas imitaron a esa, comenzando la ansiada lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Nunca había visto algo parecido a esto! –dijo el pelirrosa sorprendido. La maga no dijo nada, solo observaba las brillantes estrellas con una sonrisa y con sus dos mejores amigos a su lado.


End file.
